Changed
by Hayashi-Roku
Summary: Roxas, the boy in twilight town high, is gay. Maybe Axel can help him out of the closet? We'll just have to see... AU AkuRoku or Axel x Roxas
1. Chapter 1

YO!!!! I'm bored outta my mind.... O.o and i created this! :P

Enjoy!!!

Ah, hello, my name is Roxas. Roxas Strife. I'm in my second year of high school, and I attend Twilight Town High. I have 3 best friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette. I'm dating Namine, but she's the only person I ever told the truth to. What truth, you ask?

The fact that I'm gay.

YES.

Gay.

The only people who know would be Namine and Olette. Meh, Namine knows I go out with her so that I won't raise suspicion. Olette, on the other hand, figured it out herself. She just knows things like that.

See, Twilight Town High is sort of...........how do you say it? Ah, homophobic. And damn hardcore ones too. Especially the king of all homophobes in TTH, Seifer.

You learned early, and DAMN early never to piss Seifer off. His gang included Rai, Fuu and Vivi(Up to now I still don't understand how he got into their gang.)

Well, back to my background.

I was born in Twilight Town ,but moved to Radiant Garden when I was 3. There, my parents died from a car accident.

And about my family: I don't remember what my parents look like, but my brother is Cloud. His spiky hair can rival of us live in an apartment. He's in his last year of high school and is intending to take up psychology. He has a part-time job at Starbucks. Mine is at Mcdonalds. Every Sunday, 10 am to 4 pm.

Hehe.

So, here I am, walking through the corridors of TTH. When I reached the locker, Hayner came up to me.

"Heya Roxasssss!!!" Hayner said.

"Oh hey Hayner. Oh,and by the way, Locker's aren't called lockers for no reason." I pointed saw the strip of paper in my hand.

"Screw it!!!" He groaned, having just realized he forgot to take his locker's pin number.

"You can still get it if you hurry to ." I said.

"Ohhhhhhkayy then!!! See ya later Roxas!!!" Hayner shouted.

As I took a seat next to some brunette with spiky hair like Cloud's and blue eyes like mine, I heard the door open and, no surprise, Hayner walked in.

"Hey Hayner. Seems like you actually made it in time." I retorted.

Hayner ,panting, said "There's a_ reason to every_thing, Roxas."

"So what would this one be?"

"You'll never_ believe it, Xemnas is our _ ho..." Hayner never got to finish that sentence as I suddenly blurted out something that would be funny if the situation wasn't so serious.

"WHAAATTTTTTTTTTT???? Xemnas is our ....????"I edged him to go on.

"Homeroom teacher!!" Hayner said.

"What the fucking hell!!!" I shouted.

"Roxas , I believe it isn't necessary to use such colourful language right now." It was a voice I knew all too well. As I turned around, I thought "Please don't let it be HIM....."

My wish was destroyed as I turned around and saw Xemnas looking at me.

"I will let you go today. But I won't be as kind next time." Xemnas said.

"Yes sir....." I replied.

"Now go to your seat." He said.

"Righhhtttt" I mumbled.

As I went back to my place, I noticed the brunet sticking out his hand.

"Sora. Sora Hikari." He said.

"Roxas. Strife." I said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Sooo......You new here?" Sora said.

"In what? Twilight High or Twilight Town?" I asked.

"Weeellllll, if you're new in Twilight Town you can't possibly be not new in Twilight High can you?" Sora stated.

"Rightttt...." I said, thinking about my stupidity.

"So?" Sora asked.

"Uh, nope. I ve been here for a long time." I answered.

"Oh really? Then could you show me around the town?" Sora asked, eyes full of excitement.

"Sure." I responded. "Saturday afternoon good for you?"

"Okay." Sora said.

After lunch,I was headed straight for Maths. The first thing I noticed when I walked in the room was a rush of red hair. Then I saw Mr Xaldin with a redhead whose hair was too red to be natural.

"Get seated class." said coldly. All of us shuffled to our seats. I was right next to Hayner. I was grateful for that, because it meant I didn't need to sit next to this new redhead. It's not that I detest him or anything, it was just....... he didn't seem very friendly.

"This is Akuser – " Xaldin paused as Aku- something opened his mouth.

"Axel." He finished coldly.

"This is Akuseru Blaze, and he prefers to be called, well, you heard him, Axel." Xaldin stated, apparently pissed by the fact someone interrupted him. Xaldin only let Akuseru go without giving him a detention because it was Akuseru's first day.

"Alright, Roxas, switch places with Tidus. Axel, you go sit next to Roxas." Xaldin said.

Screw it! Did Lady Luck decide to face Tidus today? Screw her......

"Sooooo..." Axel asked.

"Yes???" I snapped at him.

"Whoa .... Roxas. Chill." Axel said, holding his arms up in defeat.

"Why should I chill!!! You just......" I stopped in mid-sentence.

"How did you know my name was Roxas????" I asked, looking at him in wonder.

"Roxas, Roxas....." Axel smirked. " already mentioned your name."

Ah, right....

"_Alright, Roxas, switch places with Tidus. Axel, you go sit next to Roxas." Xaldin said. _

I cursed myself for my stupidity for the 2nd time today.

"So, Roxas. I'm gonna call you Roxy from now on." Axel said.

"ROXY??????" I looked at him as though he was crazy. Which he was, crazy I mean.

"Yeah!!!" Axel chimed enthusiastically.

"Why???" I asked in irritance. (due to his enthusiasm)

"Why not???" He exclaimed.

"Because it's stupid!!!" I snapped back.

"No it's not. It's cute, like you!" Axel grinned after saying all that.

Wait.

Did he say I was cute?

Holy Fuck!!!!

"Are you.... gay???" I asked in curiosity.

All Axel did was smirk again. (I would never admit it, but that smirk was...... hot...)

"Eh, no...?" Axel said.

"Really?" I asked. "Because you seem to be flirting with me!"

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas." Axel simply said.

"What?" I asked.

"I flirt with pretty much anything that moves." Axel stated, and smirked for what seemed to be the millionth time.

So he was lying when he said I was cute???

"Oh, and Roxas?" Axel faced me again.

"What?"

"I wasn't lying when I said you were cute."

I had enough of it. Right then, the bell rang, and I made a dash for the door.

Axel POV

"I wasn't lying when I said you were cute." I stated.

Then the bell rang.

Roxas made a dash for the door (I wonder why?)

Buuttt...

He forgot his books.

So, how was it? R&R pls!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

HI again!!!!! Sorry for the delay. I was holidaying at Singapore. Plus school...

Anyway, on with the chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Square Enix

XOXOXO

Axel POV

Buuttt...

He forgot his books.

So, I thought I'd do him a favour and take his books. Well really, unless you hated the guy/girl, why wouldn't you?

As I picked up his books, I heard the door slam open. I looked at it's direction only to find Roxas standing there, looking at me as though I was someone who wanted to steal his books.

My guess was right as I heard Roxas growl angrily.

"What????" I said, putting down his books then holding my arms in the air.

"You were about to steal my books, didn't you!!!" Roxas told me.

"Why should I? One, I have my own math books and Two, it has YOUR name written on the cover!"

"Well, maybe you wanted to get me into trouble by scribbling the inside of it with your pen or something!!!"

"And why in Kingdom Hearts would I do that??" I replied.

"Because you hate me." He replied again.

"No....that would be you."

"ARGHHHH!!! Just.....just give me my books, okay??" Roxas said, putting an end to our fight.

"Okie dokie." I said, passing the books to him.

"And stay out of my life!!!" He shouted as he ran out of the classroom.

Wow, we got into such a big fight.

Over a pile of books.

How ironic. A favour turns into an argument.I've never seen THAT in my life before.

This Roxas MIGHT be worth watching.

XOOXXOOOX

Roxas POV

Ah! Screw that DAMN FUCKING STUPID IDIOTIC MORONIC CHILDISH OBSESSIVE ANNOYING HOT and SEXY redhead. I hate EVERY part about him. Especially the last two adjectives I just listed about him.

Checks my watch

Oh shit. Only 2 more minutes to make it to class.

I'm screwed!

[After school]

Whew! What a tiring first day, screw it, I'm just gonna get home, take a bath, and dive into blissful sleep.

Or at least I wished I could. Stupid Vexen gave us a SHITLOAD of science homework. On the first day. Believe it or not, he's the only teacher who gave out homework today.

[7 pm]

YES!!! Woohoo!!! Alright!!! I've finally finished the damn shitload of homework Vexen gave us.

Alright.....Facebook time!

Restaurant City....check!

Farmville....check!

Oh hey, someone has just started a chat with me on msn!

Musician IX : Heya Roxas!

Oh. It's my cousin, Demyx,from Radiant Garden . What is he chatting for??

Musician IX: Roxas..???

U there????

Roxas XIII : What do you want, Demy......?

Musician IX: Guess what?

Hello???

Roxas XIII :What?

Musician IX: Guess!!!

Roxas XIII: I give up!

Musician IX: Just guess!

Roxas XIII: Your friends did me a favour and took your head and slammed it in the FREAKING TOILET BOWL!!!!!????

Musician IX: uh.....that wasn't what I was gonna say but.... How did you know that they did that?????

Roxas XIII: Okay....I did not need to know that... O.o

Musician IX: anyway... I'm moving!!!

Roxas XIII : Yippie! sarcasm in voice

Musician IX: To TTH!!!

What if Axel met him.

OH FUCK!

XOOOXO

Axel POV

Huh.

Here I am,at the front gates,tired due to the SHITLOAD of homework Vexen gave us, and suddenly this person glomps me from behind.

"AXEL!!!" the person screams. Only one person could do ....he couldn't be here,could he?

"Demyx???" as I said that,I looked behind me and saw the one and only Demyx.

"YUP!!!" He shouted back, as enthusiastic as ever.

"But.. why aren't you in Radiant Garden?"

"Heheh. I moved here."

"Why???"

"To see my cousin!"

"Who is?"

"Roxas!!!!"

I stared at him completely agape.

Roxas POV

The first thing I saw when I got to school was....My night mare come true. Guess what?

Axel.

and Demyx.

Talking.

So I walked up to them and said : "Hey Demyx....Do you know Axel here by any chance?"

_Goddammit! Say NO!!! Say NO!!!_

"Yes!"

"And how???" Ah, the millon dollar question.

"Well, we were friends in Radiant High until he said he had to move to Twilight Town and since dad had to get another job I asked him to go to Twilight Town so I could visit you both and besides, there are losta jobs in TT!!!"

"YEAH!!" Axel said.

God has a bad sense of humor.

A REALLY bad sense of humor.

Am I destined to be bound to Axel or something???

I just hope everything is PURE COINCIDENCE.

Then again, God's sense of humor is RETARDED!!!

I sighed in the background as Axel and Demyx were chatting away about some concert or something.

This is gonna be a helluva long year....

Hey, btw, thanks to **Dance Of Flame, Ditz-x and horserider117** For motivating me to write this!!! Thanks alot!

R & R!!


	3. Chapter 3

FUUCKKKK THIS...oh hiiiii...bored...yes,it's roku here.I'm actually wondering whether to put an akuroku scene here...but whatever,,,,,,,:p

Disclaimer:okay mister "i-want-to-sue-you-for-not-putting-a-disclaimer",go ahead!

Random fact about me of chapter: I HATE SWIMMING!

Roxas POV

A school week has never gone by SO slowly.

I swear,it felt like i was ready to graduate by now...

AHH whatever

[Saturday]

I wake up...isn't there something important to do..?

Oh wait.

FUCK

Looking at the clock,I saw : 11:34

Whew, I'm only supposed to meet Sora at 12

Wait...

12 – 11:34 = Fuck that,not much time to :

A)Brush teeth

B)Change

C)Eat breakfast and...

Well,still not much time for all that.

XOXOXOXOX

There i am,waiting in the sandlot,when he shows up.

"Hi, sorry about..." Sora begins.

"It's fine." I say.

"Why were you so late anyway...?" I asked.

"Woke up at...11:50 something." Sora sleepily replied.

_Wow,Sora is even quicker than me! _I thought.

We walked until we got to tram common. He didn't even notice The Usual Spot.

"Okay then, here is Market Street, which as most people say, a 'long, winding, steeply-sloped road that leads from the lower areas of the city to Central Station'."

"WHAT?"Sora asked, bewildered

"uh...a street from here to Central station."

I was actually surprised he didn't ask what was Central Station.

"Okay...what is-"

"Central Station?" I asked, finishing his sentence for him. So much for suprise.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"C'mon, let's go!" I said, starting to walk up to the station.

"Hey,just wondering, where did you come from?" I asked. "Not that I mind" I added quickly.

"Radiant Garden."

_Small if he and Demyx met_

Suddenly I bumped into soemone. An "OW!" was heard.

I only knew ONE person with that

[A\N:A cookie from me to who can guess it]

So there AXEL was, rubbing his head, and he looked at ME.

"Hiya Roxas! Whatcha doin here?" He asked.

"None of your-" I was about to counter when Sora piped up.

"Uh...showing me around town. Oh hey, uh...uh...it's 12:45 PM already! I uh...gotta go! See ya!" Sora said then hurrily (No,it's not a word) ran.

Okay, leaving at about 1 PM is just so...

"Hey, wanna go with me?" Axel asked.

"Fine...but not because i wanted to! Because I'm bored and-"

"Okay ,okay! I get your point..." He ruffled my hair. "Rrrrrrrroxy."

XOXOXOOXOXOXOO

Normal POV

Sora is seen walking down the back alleys.

"Hello...Sora." A cloaked figure says. He is talking from the worn out green couch of the usual spot. With a camera.

"Phase one complete." Sora said with a grin.

[A\N: TWO cookies to whoever can guess who is this! Clue: Not Pence!]

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

Roxas POV

"So..." I asked, trying to break the ice "What do ya wanna do?"

He smirked.

"Oh, I don't know...Why don't YOU decide?" Axel asked.

"Because I'm too lazy to"

"Well so am I" Axel countered.

"Bastard." I muttered under my breath.

"One of the best!" He said then grinned.

"Fine." I said, not wanting to argue with him even more, "let's go to the cinema."

"Fine by me." He said before quickly strolling off.

"Hey!" I called "Wait up!"

XXXXXXXOOOOOOOOO

Normal POV

Sora and THE CLOAKED FIGURE are hiding from Axel and Roxas' view.

Sora tells the cloaked figure " You know, I'm actually betting 9,000 munny our plan is gonna be an epic fail."

"But you only have about 65,000 munny in your bank!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure on that epic fail."

"Heh. I'm giving you one last chance. You should withdraw that bet."

"You're just scared you'll lose 9,000 munny out of your '54,000 munny bank',aren't you?"

"Hey! In my defence, I used 70,000 munny on that motorbike!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm still not gonna take back that bet."

"You'll regret it...Sora." The cloaked figure says with a smirk.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXO

Roxas POV

Today, I learned something.

Axel loves horror.

No seriously.

And I HATE HORROR.

Which kinda explains why I was curling up the entire goddamn time.

I don't think Axel noticed though.

So here we are, back in the mall after the movie.

"So...How was the movie?" Axel asked.

"Fine..." I bluntly replied.

"So, If it's 'fine', care to tell me why you were curled up in your seat? "

I blushed and stuttered out "lll-long sttt-ory"

He grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. "You're even cuter when you're blushing and stuttering like that."

I blushed even harder.

XXXXXXOOOOOOOOO

Normal POV

Sora and THE CLOAKED FIGURE are watching the whole scene.

Sora asked the cloaked figure "Think that's good enough?"

"Fuck yeah. At this point, I'll be happy with anything we get." The cloaked figure said then snapped a photo.

XOXOXOOOOOOXX

Roxas POV

We went to the food court to eat. I do not eat popcorn during a movie, and surprisingly, neither does Axel.

I chose a bowl of ramen. Axel chose udon. I cannot stand that shit.

[A\N: Sorry to all udon-lovers!]

So Axel suddenly said, through a mouthful of Udon "Did you hear about the Ultimate Twilight Fight Off?"

" all Twilight Town citizens do!" I replied.

The Ultimate Twilight Fight Off or UTFO happened once every 3 years. It's been around for like what, 25 years or so? This year's one had the most anticipation. Reason? Apparently last time's champion had won Three times in a row, so he would break the current record if he won this one.

But whoever last UTFO champ was, I was NOT going to lose to him. I HAD to beat this guy. HAD to!

"Whatcha thinkin about Roxy?" Axel chirped in.

"Just thinking about beating the shit out last UTFO's champion."

"He's already won three-"

"Three times. Yes, yes I know."

"So, is this the firs-"

"First time entering? Yes."

"Wow Roxie. Didn't know you could finish all my sentences for me."

"It's a gift"

By then we already finished our noodles. He stood up to leave.

"So, you going for the qualifiers for this UTFO?This Sunday."

"You could have just said no...I'm not. Or rather, I won't need to." He smirked and said "Goodbye... good luck tomorrow."

"Uh... bye and thanks...?"

"Why was there a tone in his voice that he was hiding something?" I asked myself. But I knew no one would answer me.

OOXOXOXOOXOXOOX

Normal POV

THE CLOAKED FIGURE and Sora are also eating at the food court, 3 tables away from Roxas.

Sora smiled when Axel left.

"You owe me 9000 munny. Axel didn't-"

"Ah-ah-ah Sora. See, you might want to lower that to 1000, or..." the cloaked figure trailed off.

"Or what? 9,000 munny could buy me Sea Salt Ice Cream for the rest of my high school years."

"Or...I might accidentally put this interesting picture of yours into the photocopy machine and press 'copy X99' three times and sell each one for 50 munny.

He held up a picture.

"Oh no you wouldn't" Sora said while backing onto the wall.

"I would. If X99 copies cost 300 munny, and I sell that for 99 x 50 = 4950, then times 3... is 13950 munny the 9000 munny and it's 4950 munny. Plus you being humiliated for the rest of your high school life...that's worth the 9000 munny. But I'm kind. So, Sora?"

"Fuck you, blackmailing King.

"Thanks... cousin"

"FUCK YOU!"

XXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ANNDDDDDD DONE!

Took me two fays to write this. Sorry, but no akuroku action.

FANGIRLS: WE WANT AKUROKU! WE WANT AKUROKU!

ME : Fine goddammit. I'll put it in the next chapter. But only if you review.

So...To review or not to review...that is the question

You can review to flame me, review to praise me, review to guess who THE CLOAKED FIGURE is, I'm not picky!


	4. Chapter 4

HIIIII! I'm on HOLIDAY. No internet\wi-fi though ;(

Then again, that means...more time to write. And thus, an extra lengthy chapter!

Fun Fact: I'm eating Beef Jerky! :D

*(Roku here)

XXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Roxas POV (As usual)

Today I'll be working at McDonalds.

In the Drive-Thru

I hate it when people scream like:

"CHEESEBURGER! FRIES!"

Or when people are like:

"Cheeseburger...nuggets..."

No seriously. It's fucking annoying.

I also hate the McDonalds uniform.

Of course, I'd rather work in the Drive-Thru for a year than become the birthday party organizer. But that's another different story.

So here I was, In McDonalds, in the uniform I hate, and the job I hate.

Ahh, at least it pays.

XOOOXOOXXOXOXO

Axel POV

I was supposed to meet up with Demyx, but apparently he's late.

I was waiting in a car, listening to some song from Fall Out Boy.

Then I heard the sound of a door slamming open, and for 1 second I actually struck the ninja pose.

Which would be stupid, considering Demyx's 'I always slam the door to get in a car' attitude.

"Hey Axie." Yeah, inspiration for 'Roxy'.

"So whatcha wanna eat?" He asked.

"Umm..."

"Um..?" Demyx sarcastically said.

"Um...um...McDonalds!" I quickly said the first thing that came into my mind.

"Okay it is then."

We went to the Drive-Thru. (Line stretched to the door)

As the intercom spoke in it's usual dull voice, I noticed something familiar about it.

"Hi may I take your order?"

Roxas?

Apparently I thought out loud.

'Ax...Axel?" He asked. I could almost hear the blush on his cheeks.

"Yyyyyyyyyyyupppppp."

"I'LL GET A CHEESEBURGER AND A COKE AND A Chocotop!" Demyx shouted out.

"Jeez Demyx would you pipe down?" Roxas and I said in unison.

"Oh...okay fine." He then turned the window to emo.

"We'll get 2 Cheeseburgers, A large Coke,Two Chocotops, A large fries... oh, and 2 straws." I ordered.

"Fine." Roxas said.

We drove on to the pickup counter, paid, and me and Demyx ( Still emoing) drove away.

XXXXXOOOOOOOOOO

Roxas POV

Well, that was a coincidence. Or maybe Axel knew I worked here?He even left me a 220 munny tip.

Nah. Or maybe I told him in the first week or somet-

"A medium Coke, 5 Beefburgers, and a Strawberry sundae."

Oooookayyy, so much for 5 Beefburgers.

Well, back to my BOOOOORRRIING job...

Cloud POV (1st time! ^^)

It's 2 PM and I'm working in Starbucks.

A customer walked up to me and asked "Do you happen to have a Iced mocha double grand cream and grated almonds with chocolate topping and some more grated almond on frappuchino latte?"

I simply replied "This might be Starbucks...but we don't have that..."

He laughed. "Then just give me the Iced mocha with cream. Or do you not even have THAT?"

"Of course we do" I said reproachfully and started making his drink.

"So... what's your name?" He asked.

"And why would I tell that to you?"

"Well... you could have saved me some effort..." He tilted his head a little. "...Cloud."

"I was helping you burn a thousandth of a calorie."

"Heh. I'm slim enough."

That actually was true. He was slim, but not anorexic-freak type of slim. No, this was the male-model type of slim.

"So...what's yours?" I asked while handing over the drink.

"Name?"

"Duh..."

"Leon."He said before taking the drink.

XXXXXXXOOOOOOOOO

Roxas POV

I've just finished my job and now I'm going back to the house.

My plan? Shower, get a half-hour nap, and go to the qualifiers of the UTFO.

I went in the shower and turned on the water.

I'm still pondering over Axel's statement.

_"So, you going for the qualifiers for this UTFO?This Sunday."_

_"__You could have just said no...I'm not. Or rather, I won't need to__." He smirked and said "Goodbye... good luck tomorrow."_

Since when did I care about what he says anyway ...?

XXXOOXOXOXOX

So... according to the UTFO rules, I'm supposed to defeat 3 people before getting in. Piece of cake.

...

Fine.

Yes, there is ONE tiny problem.

You have to use a retarded-looking stick covered with blue foam.

(A\N : The struggle bat)

I was just about to face my first opponent.

A guy with black hair. And was skinny.

"3...2...1...GO!" The referee shouted.

I ran up to him but he ran out of the way before landing 3 blows on me. I turned and found he wasn't there but he was RUNNING right at me.

I raised the bat vertical-style. And that blocked the first few attacks but not the long, treacherous combo that he delivered.

After about the 20th strike or so I didn't know why, but I just attacked.

Right on.

It was apparently so powerful he was thrown back and his retarded bat went flying out of the platform.

I went offstage and Pence came to cheer on me, Olette following not too long later.

"What took you?" I asked.

"Here you go." She said before pressing a can of Mountain Dew into my hands.

"Wha-?"

"The next battle is in twenty minutes.I checked the battle schedule."

I sighed before opening the Mountain Dew and drank it. I was somehow re-instantated (A\N: not a word) with energy.

[15 min later]

Right. My next battle is up in... 3 minutes and 22 seconds, 3 minutes and 21 seconds...

I looked at the current match. It was quite an epic battle.

By the time they were over, It was my turn.

This opponent... was actually easier than my first one. Parried a few, dodge a few, hit a few, etc etc.

When he gave up I breathed I sigh of relief. Wimp.

"So... when is my next battle Olette?" I asked.

"Now."

"What the FUCK?"

"I'm serious."

Sighing for possibly the 120th time that day, I amde my way onstage with my...need I say it again?

Retarded-looking bat.

Guess who was the opponent?

A blonde boy.

With messily spiked up hair.

Hayner.

XOXOXOOXOXOOXOX

Riku POV( WOOOTS!) ( Very short. Sorry!)

I sighed and looked around. No one was in Market Street. Where was everyone..?

(A\N : Riku doesn't know about the UTFO)

I mean, this place may be deserted sometimes, but there are usually at least 10 or so people here.

But NONE is just ridiculous!

I thought about that and apparently crashed against someone.

I looked up to see a familiar face.

"Axel?"

XXXXOOOOXOX

Roxas POV

"Hayner..?"

"Hi Roxas." He said with a smirk on his face. Not half of what Axel's is though.

"Get ready to get beaten." I glared at him. (A\N : Hayner said that.)

"You wish!"

"GO!" The referee shouted.

(A\N: Listen to .com/watch?v=CTUL82npcEc&feature=related For more epicness!)

I started with three simple hits. He parried all of them before countering.

I shook off the pain and hit a few combos.

He got around and hit me right in the stomach.

I knew I needed to fuel my anger.

He kept hitting me.

"_Hi Rox-ass!What did you do, screw Namine last night?"_

"_Give me your homework or I'll beat you up!"_

"_Don't think about talking with me again, Rox-ass!"_

(A\N : All Hayner's words and all were said at a different time.)

"**Shut up!**" I shouted before hitting him.

10 hits, 13 hits...

I lost count after the 22nd one.

I would have hit more, but he raised an arm with 3 fingers pointing up.

UTFO language for " I fucking give up!"

Sadly, you can't hit once someone raises that sign.

xOXOXOOXO

Riku POV ( flashback [after beating 2nd opponent])

"Riku?" He called back.

"Yes! Axel, I'm so glad to see you!"

"So am I..."

"Where is everyone?"

He laughed so hard.

"What?" I asked, defensively.

"It's UTFO qualifier day."

"Oh..."

"Anyway... I'm going to the sandlot. Wanna come?"

"No thanks...Bye" I said before waving and walking away. I decided to just go back to my apartment to play Mario Kart Wii on my Wii.

XOXOXOXOOX

Roxas POV

[5:50 PM]

After Hayner gave up, I went down and most of the citizens congratulated me.

"Roxas. Fight fight fight." I heard such a _FAMMILAR _voice say that.

"A...Axel...?"

"Talk about blank with a capital B." He walked over to me.

"Shut up." I narrowed my eyes again.

"Wanna go up to the clock tower?"

I wanted so badly to say 'NOOOOOO!'

But my mouth betrayed me.

"Yeah sure."

Fuck this shit.

Apparently, there are 16 people left.

So I have to beat my way through 4 people to even FACE the champion?

I'm dead meat...

Or maybe not. But I probably am.

Life sucks, doesn't it...

XXXXXOOOXOOO

So, after a lengthy walk to the clock tower which was actually lengthy due to Axel buying two bars of Sea-Salt Ice Cream. I had to pay for my own. Guess that's kind of obvious.

Personally, I've never tried that, and I'm worried. Not only because of the title, but because it's sky blue. Well, that was only on the wrapper, but still!

The recipe could have been:

_Ingredients: 200 ml Sea water_

_Ice cream maker_

_30 ml Sky Blue colouring_

_Mix ingredients 1 and 3 together._

_Put solution in Ice-cream maker._

_Freeze for 5 and a half hours._

_Done!_

Eww.

XOXOXOXO

And there Axel and I were, sitting on the clock tower, licking Sea-Salt Ice Cream. It actually tastes pretty good, believe it or not. I think they added vanilla into it.

But the amazing thing was just that. Me and Axel were just sitting.

And licking Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

Axel finally broke the silence.

"So, Roxas. Congrats."

"Thanks."

He had a completely serene look on his face, staring out into the sunset like that.

I liked this side of Axel.

"So Axe-!" I attempted to begin a conversation.

But I was cut off rudely.

By a pair of lips against me.

Axel's lips.

He backed me against the clock tower wall and pressed his lips harder against me. He then slipped his toungue into my mouth.

I was so surprised I dropped my half-eaten Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

Darn.

47 munny gone.

What was I talking about? I'm having the kiss of my life here, and I'm worrying about 47 MUNNY?

I must have been crazy.

Of course, I was probably only crazy AFTER I met Axel.

Or maybe I was all the time.

I didn't really give a fuck.

He just ended the kiss abruptly and walked out.

I didn't get to say anything.

4 things:

47 munny was a good price to pay for that.

Axel's a mother fucking bitch

June 29th will be marked on my calendar as Axel day.

I absolutely LOVED this side of Axel

And maybe I don't want to admit it, but:

5)I fell for Axel.

My first Akuroku scene! Or even yaoi scene, if you think about it.

Sorry if it was bad!

Oh, almost forgot. (Yes, from Axel's death scene.)

DISCLAIMER : MotherFuck! If I owned KH I would make Roxas kill Sora. Lol jkjk. I would just make sure he doesn't fuse with Sora.

Has anyone ever noticed that he(Sora) hugs Kairi, but gets down on his knees on sobs to Riku?

Anyway, I digress.(If you play KH2, Don't tell me you don't know who said that.)

Just review. Okay? OKAY?

I spent 2 days on this. Every review, praise or flames, will be used to toast marshmallows.

LALALALLALLALALALLA!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Roku again

LALLALALAL

Disclaimer : I do not own.. ummm... I forgot.

Have any of you ppl heard Vocaloid? It's AWESOME. LOLOL .

Alright then, back on the story!

Random fact about me : Athre ( found on my favourite authors section) is my cousin. Who, I might add, despises yaoi, yuri, shounen ai, shojo ai. Let's hope he DOES NOT come here.

XOXOOXOX

Roxas POV

[Monday]

Fuck this. So it's fucking 7 in the fucking morning and I am fucking scared to go to school.

I really, really DO NOT want to face Axel.

I mean, seriously, if someone walked up to you and kissed you and left and you _secretly enjoyed it_, you would NOT want to face that person.

Even if you knew you were gay all along.

Anyway, I got in the car with Cloud, and went to school.

I am NOT prepared to meet Axel.

XOXOXOX

That's strange.

It's been 7 periods (9 in total) and Axel still hasn't approached me.

I think I have Schizophrenia or something. I'm sure my mind made up the fact that he kissed me.

Fucking shit.

Or maybe not.

XXOOOXOXOX

I checked my watch. 1: 43 PM.

Ah.

Two minutes to the bell.

But the school bell rang.

I checked my watch.

1:45 PM.

WHAT THE FUCK?

Hello Schizophrenia.

Hello madness _caused by Axel's kiss._

But that wasn't even real.

_I would have preferred if it was real._

OMG. Now I'm hearing voices in my head. OMGOMGOMG.

_I'm you, dumbass._

Holy fuck holy fuck holyfuckholyfuck!

But I snapped out of my mental battle as someone slipped a note onto my table.

_Meet me at the clock tower 6:30 today._

_Thanks._

What the FUCK?

XOXOXOOXOXOXO

[6:20]

I DO NOT KNOW WHY I AM DOING THIS. THIS PERSON COULD BE SOME CREEPY GAY PEDOPHILE.

But I am.

And now I'm on the clock tower.

Licking Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

_The first time you tried this was when you were with Axel, remember?_

I don't know why I haven't mentioned this, voice, but SHUT THE FUCK UP.

_But I'm you._

No you're not!

"Funny that you still talk out loud even when you think."

"Axel?"

"Of course, who did you expect, Demyx?"

"Nope. I expected Xemnas."

He laughed before moving to sit down beside me.

"Hey...don't take this in the wrong way, but..."

"But?" He responded, curious.

"Didyoukissmeyesterday?" I blurted out the question I had been LONGING to ask.

"...Nope."

"O-oh" I sighed.

So I DO have Schizophrenia don't I?

"Why? Would you like me to?" Axel asked, a smirk written ALL OVER HIS GODDAMN FACE.

"NO!" I shouted, a little too loud.

"Okay Okay!" Axel seemed a little taken aback.

"Look- I'm sorry. I just- ARGHHH!" I bent down and mashed my lips onto his.

I had no sense of logic whatsoever, but I just forced Axel into a kiss.

And I really, REALLY hope this isn't an Schizophrenzic illusion or something.

That would suck SO MUCH.

I pulled back before seeing the shocked expression on his face.

"I'm sorry... I was just-" I blushed to the shade of Axel's hair.

Axel smirked then grinned.

"I guess I'm so sexy you can't resist kissing me then."

"Shut up."

"Your wish is my command, Roxas."

"Then I wish for you to kiss me again."

I DID NOT SAY THAT.

That must have been the goddamn Schizophrenia voice.

Axel, however, did stick to his promise and kissed me.

Instead of worrying about my Schizophrenia I decided to enjoy it.

How fucking wrong, kissing Axel was.

But I DON'T CARE.

His lips tasted like... alright I'll say it in one go.

Apples, Cinnamon, Vanilla, Chocolate, and...

My favourite flavour.

Sea-Salt.

Guess Axel had his share, too.

I don't get why he's so freakishly slim, though.

_You enjoyed it._

You're back AGAIN?

_Congratulations, Detective Sherlock._

Shut up, Schizophrenia.

XOXOXOOXOXOOXO

Aaaand that's it. But don't go yet.

I have ALOT to say

1) Expect a chapter about once every 12 days. Depends on how long.

800 words: 1 week.

1200 words: 10 days.

1700 words : 18 days.

2) In the last chapter I said reviews will be used to toast marshmallows. Well here is a word equation for you!

Fire + Marshmallows = Toasted Marshmallows

Toasted Marshmallows = Energy

And converting it a little:

Flames + Good Reviews = Inspiration

Inspiration = More Chapters!

And now that you know:

**REVIEW GODDAMNIT!**


	6. Chapter 6

HI AND IMMA BACK!

Hey, if any of you want to add me on facebook:

And to **Ditz-x **, The goddamn insanity of what is inside Axel's head is pretty much the plotline itself.

XXOXOXOOXOXO

Roxas POV

AXEL IS A FUCKING ASS.

Let me explain this comment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(A/N: -x-x-x- or so on means flashback)

_Shut up, __Schizophrenia_

"Oh hey, gotta go." He said after looking at his watch.

"Okay then, bye." I said half-heartedly.

"Oh , and Roxas?" he turned around with a smirk.

"What?" I asked, what would make Axel stop.

"We DID kiss yesterday." He laughed loud then went away.

"Well fuck you too." I muttered under my breath.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yes, and now you know how much of an ass Axel is.

XOXOOXOXOOXOXOXO

[Tuesday morning]

Ahh, the fresh angsty aurora of school.

And then Namine comes up to me and says "Hi Roxas!"

( A\N : First appearance 4 Namine!)

Huh? Wow, haven't seen her since school started.

"Oh, hey. Hi Nami." I call back.

"You know I hate that name."

Just like I hate Roxy.

"Oh, and have you done you're Science homework?"

"Yeah, I have." I told her before passing my book to her.

" you go." She said, handing it back. And she left.

I'm just wondering.

JUST WONDERING.

Why do I feel so guilty to see her.

Hey.

Hold on.

I remember.

..

...

...

...

I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HER BOYFRIEND.

And I kissed AXEL.

Ahh well, who's gay, just can't change himself, huh?

XOXOOXOXOXOXO

[4 TH period.]

It's Science.

If I have to talk about Science, I have TOO FUCKING MUCH to say.

Our teacher, Mr Vexen, Is not only A GODFUCKING TOOL, he's also a douchebag.

His lab, rots with the smell of cheese and Hydrochloric acid.

His way of teaching is so horrendously boring we labelled "Science" as "Nap Time"

But if there's something to be REALLY disappointed about, it would be US BEING HIS FIRST VICTIMS.

I mean SERIOUSLY!

But at least our Science teacher doesn't molest other students. That WAS how the last one got fired anyway.

And MY Science class is labelled as "Thinking Time"

I looked around. It seemed that at least 4 or 5 students were sleeping (Only 1 was smart enough to cover his face with a vertical textbook) and Mr. Vexen DID NOT CARE.

"Alright class, divide into groups of 3, now."

I wanted to scramble right next to Hayner, but unfortunately he was absent.

It half is MY fault though.

See, he's admitted to the hospital due to me beating him to a pulp.

I'm starting to sound like Seifer.

"Hey, wanna join OUR group?" I was suddenly faced with a Demyx that seemed to have overdosed on sugar and crack.

"Who's in your group?"

"ME AND AXXXEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

I groaned inwardly.

"Fine." I managed to blurt out.

"YAAYAYYYY!" He shouted like an person, as mentioned above, on sugar and crack.

Anyway, We were put in a table and given a beaker, some salt, and some really purply-blue substance. Oh, and also dilute acid.

I was just going to pour the acid first ( as stated in the instructions) But Axel beat me to it.

"How d-"

" Look at your hand, Rooooxxxxyyyy."

I looked at it. It was the purple substance.

Oh.

Mr. Vexen then came over to our table to do a demonstration. ( He ran out of the special salt...thing)

"Alright class, once you add 100 ml of acid, pour in 20 g of salt mixed with water like this." He then poured the salt mixture in.

BOOM

Vexen's either an idiot, or Axel messed with it. I bet it's the latter, though.

Anyway, the beaker was burning. Like, literally CARRYING fire.

He then calmly turned out table's tap on to wash it. But as soon as the water hit the beaker:

CRACK

The beaker broke into two and the fire turned green. I AM NOT KIDDING.

But of course, the green fire is just a normal one.

Or maybe it wasn't, because it landed on Vexen's lab coat and BURNED it.

He hurried to his table and poured a beaker full of some unknown substance in it onto the green fire.

It blacked out, but now a hole could be seen in Vexen's lab coat.

"Alright class, just stay here, I need to inform the principal."

The moment the door shut the room filled with MARKET NOISE.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"Holy Crap!"

"GREEN FIRE!" And yes, that WAS Sora.

I noticed Axel sitting on the other smile with that oh so triumphant look on his face.

"Messed with it again, huh?" I asked no one in particular.

"You know it."

I turned around to see the person I wanted to deliver the message to smiling back at me.

"What did you do?" I really wanted to know.

"Added a mix of Nitrate and Hydroxide compounds."

"Where the hel-"

"Made em."

He ended the conversation there.

With Axel, class in NEVER boring, huh?

With Axel, LIFE is never boring.

Yeah, that made more sense.

XOXOXOXOOXOOXOXO

Commercial break!

ANSEM RETORTS.

You should go read them. Do you know WHY? DO YOU KNOW WHY? Well, this is why:

Axel : I WILL RAPE YOUR FAMILY WITH A SHOVEL IF YOU DON'T READ'EM!

Zexion : Don't read them and I will hunt you, grab your lungs and sell'em to KFC.

Darth Maul: If you don't read the ANSEM RETORTS, I will hijack a goddamn plane with a comb and a pair of tic tacs and CRASH IT INTO YOU FUCKING HOUSE.

Sora: READ IT BECAUSE...ummm...ummmm... what was I supposed to say again?

Ansem: GODDAMMIT SORA!

And that is why you should read THE ANSEM RETORTS!

To read, copy and paste this URL into your browser: .?comic=1

Commercial end.

OXOXOOXOXOOXOOX

Roxas POV

[6: 30 PM]

And I'm walking up the stairs to the clock tower, a wrapped Sea- Salt Ice Cream in hand.

Once I'm up there, I see Axel. As usual. This is almost the only part of my life that's the same.

"Hey." He voices out to me. He's holding a half finished Sea- Salt Ice Cream in his hands.

"Oh, hi!" I smile and sit next to him, tearing open the wrapper for the Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

I guess this is my favourite part of every day.

XOXOXOOXOXOOX

And it's finished. I crammed all this WITH my projects, so OBEY ME! MUAHHAHAHHAHA!

Lol. anyway, the next 2 chapters consist of mainly the UTFO, so don't expect Akuroku for a while.

And if you think there are any pairings that should be added it, drop in a note (review) And i'll see if I can fit it in.

Alright then, I'm DONE!

REVIEW OR AXEL WILL RAPE YOU FAMILY WITH A SHOVEL!


	7. Why you SHOULD review!

Today, we will spend a WHOLE CHAPTER talking about reviews. Isn't that nice?

If you click the "Submit a review" Button. (Which I highly recommend you do.) You will see a passage:

A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement.

Before becoming an author: Please. That's a load of crap.

AFTER becoming an author: OMGOMG YES! THAT IS SO THRUEZZZ!

I will now give you a list of reasons to review:

1: To praise me

Yes, this is a reason. YOUR REVIEWS WILL MAKE MY DAY!

2: To criticize me

Again, I don't really care. THEY WILL STILL MAKE MY DAY!

3: To give me plot ideas.

OMG If you did this it would be so helpful. Even if I HAVE plotted down the plot ( LOL ) It would be nice to hear from you what you think. And if the idea's good maybe I'll replace it with mine!

4: To answer questions.

Yes, sometimes I will post questions on my chapter.

5: To support AkuRoku

Okay. You might be like 'WHAT?'

So I'll tell you why.

Me and one of my friends want to see whether Akuroku or Roxas X Namine was better. As revealing the names would cause people to be biased, we kept it a secret.

If you want to support it:

Reviewing WITH an account

Type 1 Vote for Akuroku

Reviewing WITHOUT an account, type:

Name : 1 Vote for Akuroku.

So yeah... Support Akuroku? Then click the Review button.

And the Chapter's Question:

Should I or should I not put the UTFO in a spin-off?

That WOULD help me alot.

And I still have a Science project to go.

CIYA!~

Signing off-

Roku~

DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLSvPLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS!

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, it's roku here.

I AM DYING FOR REVIEWS! Reviews are the only thing I'm writing for.

I'm serious.

So can you just review?

Please?

OH MY GOD ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

**I IZ NEEDZ REVIEWS! I IZ NEEEDZ EM!**

**PLS!**

XOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXO

Roxas POV.

[Saturday]

YES! WOOHOOOOOOOOO!

I'm going to fight all the way to the Semi Finals of the UTFO today!

And the best news is...

NO FIGHTING WITH RETARDED LOOKING BATS!

Yes, we can actually use a weapon of our choice.

I'm using two oversized key-themed weapons I named keyblades.

One is Black-ish and the other is white-ish.

(A\N : ...You'd know what those are...)

And now I'm at the sand lot.

See, to keep every UTFO interesting, they'd make sure no one broke the matches to other people.

"And for the first Round of 16 match, it's Roxas vs. TIDUS!" The announcer shouted out.

I looked over to see this opponent of mine.

A blonde holding a blue couloured sword that's like it's actually water with a really cool hilt.

(A\N: Brotherhood, for all of you non- FFX players)

That looks badass.

I should have known!

Other people are going to fight with awesome weapons.

"You two, get ready." He told us.

"Three, two...ONE!" He gave the signal.

Tidus rushed to me with inhuman speed.

He tried to slash on me, but I raised Oathkeeper and parried it, before stabbing him with Oblivion.

He jumped and slashed at me, which I had to block by raising my Keyblades in an "X" Formation.

We were clashed in an intense battle. I decided to just give it up and remove my keyblades.

It somehow backfired on him, because he dropped to the ground.

I hit him thirteen times, and stabbed him eight times just for good measure.

It's the second time I've seen that hand sign this week.

XOXOXOXOOX

"WOOTZ! GO ROXAS!" Hayner jumped out at me the moment the announcer reported I won.

"Yeah, that was nice Roxas. The stabs WERE a tiny bit overkill, though." Olette smiled.

"He's gotta do what he's gotta do." Pence added in.

Anyway, I waited for like 20 minutes before we could proceed with the Quarter Finals.

"Alright, first up, the only contender to make his Round of 16 Contender give up, ROXAS!"

I went on the stage.

"And in the other corner, the man who defeated his opponent in 15.3 seconds, LEON!"

15.3 seconds?

Mother Fucking Shit.

He carries a metal... blade with a gun attached to it. Weird!

Anyway, It started, so he pulled the trigger with the blade aiming at me.

I dodged the bullet, but just by about 1 cm.

I (out of instinct) Threw Oathkeeper at his blade.

It got stuck, Ironically, in the trigger.

While he was trying to remove it, I rushed to his side and knocked him off.

That's what you get for staying near the edges!

XOXOXOXO

And now, the semi final.

I am facing this girl called Xion, but here's the creepy part.

She has a Keyblade!

Golden handle with a silver blade.

Keyblades aren't that original, then.

Either way, I used both to keep attacking her in an endless must have been 2 minutes before...

...She gave up.

XXOXOXOXOOX

Anyway, I don't know whether I've mentioned this before, but every UTFO final, they have a weapon wheel. There are four sections: Single weapon, Double weapon, Free call and Bat.

I'll be glad with anything but the latter.

They announced to me that they got Single weapon.

I was gloating in my head before I remembered something.

I can't fight with only one of the Two keyblades.

It sounds stupid, but I need both to do good.

Oh well, Guess I'll have to do with it then.

XOXOXOOXOX

[10 PM]

It's night and it's raining BIG TIME.

It's nice though. It's easy to sleep when there's rain.

XOXOXOOXOXOX

[7:30 AM]

Okkkayyy... just woke up.

I'm now downstairs, making the simplest meal which is tasty.

Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich.

And I heard the doorbell ring.

I opened the door to see a package about 1m long.

I carried it in and opened it, ripping open the bubble wrap.

OH MY FUCKING GOD.

xXOOXOXOXO

Commercial break!

New Story: (in planning)

**Interclass Debate**

I had the idea for this when watching the Final of the interclass debate in my school.

Summary: When you're dealing with the pressure of high school, how can your "Best friend" just so CONVINIENTLY enter you name in the list for interclass debaters? SoRiku. AU.

Yes, it is Soriku, because Akuroku just doesn't fit.

So, can you loyal readers help me by sending in things connected to Destiny Islands?

Etc: Paopu , Thassala

THX!

P.S : The score: Akuroku : 4

Namixas: 6

GASP! Akuroku's losing!

XOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXO

There was a KEYBLADE. But it looked just like someone blended Oblivion and Oathkeeper together.

(A\N: Two become One. Always loved teh blade.)

I ran my hands over the smooth handle, the sharp blade, and the spikes.

Wonder who sent this.

XOXOOXOXOXOOX

Normal POV

Roxas arrived at the Sandlot. He needed to practice with his new blade.

After alot of practice, he rested.

Then the crowd came.

The announcer silenced the crowd.

"So, every UTFO, the prize has only been 5000 munny."

"So this time, we're raising it."

"The prize... is a full-paid expense trip to Destiny Islands for 4 for TWO people!"

The whole crowed suddenly exploded with noise.

Roxas gasped.

(A/N : I know I suck at writing Normal POV, but it's for the story.)

"And may the contenders please get on the stage."

Roxas looked to the other side and couldn't believe who he saw.

XOXOXXOXOOXXO

Roxas POV

SORA.

He was on the other side carrying a Keyblade with a spiralling twisting blade and a crown as the hook.

(A\N: kh2 ultima weapon)

That is AWESOME.

But it's a Keyblade too.

Either way, he announced start and off I went.

XOXOXOOXOXO

Normal POV

Roxas and Sora clashed and used sword combos and kept parrying each other's.

They were at it for 1 minute before Roxas slashed an uppercut causing Sora's Keyblade to be thrown up in the air.

Sora, however, jumped and tried for an air slash.

Roxas dodged just in time and countered.

Sora however spinned and guarded the attack.

They both jumped back and got into their battle poses, before running at each other again for what seemed to be each other's final blow.

A huge clash was heard, the sound of a Keyblade spinning and falling from teh sky attracted most people, however.

The audience looked at the fallen Keyblade.

It was the Two become one.

XOXOXOXOXO

MUAHAHAHAHA! Left you guys at a cliffhanger!

REVIEW! And send in votes 4 Akuroku pls.

HUGH YEDGEMJRFDEGF UUEYSGFIWHFU EGFJSYFGHFJFR FHSRFU GFHRGFUG SFHFRIJFRFR EGFRIEFHGREFHRHE FUGREFHUER GFDHJSJH

There. You see it now. SO REVIEW!


	9. FINALE! WOOOTZ!

Oh HEY PPL! WOOOTZ! DUN DUN DUN FINAL CHAPTER!

OMG I"M SOSOOSOSOOSOOSOOOOO SOORRRYYY for the long wait! SRYSRYSRY! There just aren't enough letters in "SORRY" to express it!

Yeah, back to Roxas POV. I suck at writing any other POV!

Btw, the prize is a trip for 2!

PLS JUST GIVE ME REVIEWS!

Akuroku's WINNING! YA! 11 – 10~! LOL!

XOXOOXOXOXOX

Roxas POV

Well HELLO ALL EXPENSE PAID TRIP TO DESTINY ISLANDS FOR FOUR DAYS! AND FOR TWO PEOPLE!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_We were just a feet from each other before our keyblades clashed._

_Both keyblades escaped our hands and twirled in a tight spiral. I just grabbed a Keyblade. It turned out to be Sora's Keyblade. Not wasting any time, I slammed mine in the air so Sora would be weaponless._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And that, people, is how I got a trip to Destiny Islands.

And the champion.

Damn I wanna beat him.

The announcer said he's gonna come out in 30 min.

Which gives me time to run back home and get oblivion and oathkeeper.

XOOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOX

FUCKING SHIT

HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT

Okay, my life IS cliché and all, but...

I don't remember it being THIS cliché!

Meh, I can't remember anything anymore.

But why does AXEL have to be standing on the other side?

"Alright, you two, play fair!" The MC called out before signalling the start of what I think was going to be a very epliché battle.

(A\N: heh, own word! Try to guess what it means!)

...right...

Axel grinned at me before throwing a chakram straight at me. I used both keyblades to block it then sent it back. Axel, however, took the chakram and flipped up in the air before trying a jump attack. I used Oblivion to counter it, but he just bounced off me.

"Having fun, aren't we, Roxas?" He smiled again before throwing both at me with an incredible speed.

I barely dodged them. They flew back to Axel like boomerangs. Axel lunged at me. I striked at him with my Keyblade but he span a wheel on his hand to parry it and counter it.

I was threw back like 5 feet or so and he lunged at me again.I blocked him with my keyblades.

I was tired of this. I used Oathkeeper to trap one of his chakrams, and span it before connecting it with his black full-length hoodie.

(A\N : Org 13 coat. The symbol for the champion of every UTFO.)

I don't really remember much but most of what I DO remember was that I threw him off stage.

"And the new UTFO champion is...ROXAS!" The crowd cheered for me.

ME!

XIXOXOOXOXOXOXO

[6 PM]

I made my way up the clock tower (Wearing my hoodie with PRIDE, heh)

When I went up, I was greeted with the all too familiar sight of Axel and a bar of Sea-Salt Ice Cream in his hands.

"Damn" I muttered to myself.

"What?" Axel asked.

"I forgot to buy Ice Cream."

"Well then you're lucky I thought of you." Axel grinned, holding out a bar of Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

"Thanks." I graciously accepted the Ice-Cream.

"I wouldn't have forgot to buy one for the champion, Roxas." He grinned. Does he never get tired of that grin or what...?

"Why didn't you tell me you were the champion?" Damn, I have been wanting to ask that question for MUCH too long.

"It keeps things more...fun. Besides, it's the unwritten law.

But while he was talking on, I was pondering about something.

Every UTFO was held every 3 years. Axel is 13, so that means if my calculations are right, he started winning at...

4.

Dammnit.

"You know Axel..." I trailed off.

"Hmm?" he wordlessly asked.

"Thanks..." I was going to add something along the lines of 'converting me' or 'helping me out of the closet'

"No problem." When I snapped back to reality he was just inches from my face, grinning.

I think he got the message. Maybe not. Who knows? More importantly, who cares?

I know I didn't when he kissed me.

XOXOXOOXOOXOoXOOXOXO

AAANNNNNDDD "Changed" has finished! How did u like the ending? :D

And once more, I'm sorry.

OK so abt the last chapter thing.

This is the set timeline of the 'Changed' series!

mY-sExUaLiTy

_Prequel to "Changed"_

This one talks about Roxas' past and how he knew he was gay at the start of "Changed"

Damn Project...

_Sequel to "Changed"_

Meh. The Destiny Islands vac. Only happens in summer...so i needed a filler. And what better school filler than a PROJECT? XD

Beaching Out...

_Sequel to Damn Project..._

The Destiny Islands vac. And the final story (in my book at least)

XOXOXO

Btw, I'm working on Damn Project right now... but don't expect it soon,k?

Fun fact of the chapter: This chapter has EXCACTLY 813 words! (8.13)(according to microsoft word!)

BYE!

Signing off

Roku~


End file.
